


Ninja Whistler(s)

by shanachie



Series: Sneaky Movie Geek [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rory puts up with a lot, Sara finds them hysterical, Snart is really a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only is he a secret movie geek, but Leonard Snart is a secret Disney fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> **Author's Note:** I don’t need another fandom OR another series, but I adore these guys. And yes, there will be more. Not just in this series, yes, goddess, it’s a series already, but in this fandom. Go check my list if you don’t believe me.  
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

It had become tradition since joining the Waverider crew for Snart and Rory to clean their guns on a regular basis. And it wasn’t just their cold and heat guns that got attention. It hadn’t taken the crew long to become accustomed to the two thieves laying out their various weapons as they looked them over.

What they had _not_ gotten accustomed to was the musical accompaniment.

Snart typically started it, almost absentmindedly, as practiced fingers worked their over familiar weapons. Pretty much any music was fair game, the thief seemingly randomly picking a tune and beginning to whistle. It never took Rory long to pick it up.

That wasn’t the unusual part, it was that after a few weeks, the tough thief seemed to be stuck on _Disney_ tunes and one in particular. As each of the other team members passed by the room where the men were working, they’d pause, and then slowly back away, clearly not willing to disrupt them. More than one of them winced at the sight of the gruff men whistling _A Spoonful of Sugar_.

Finally Rory clearly couldn’t take it anymore. He set down the rag he was using. “At least pick something more appropriate for what we’re doin’ if yer gonna have me pickin’ up yer bad habits,” Rory grumbled.

Snart smirked and changed his tune to _Whistle While You Work_. Rory just shook his head in response and joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of weeks of the two men cleaning their weapons, one team member got brave enough to join them when they settled down. Sara would look up when the two thieves gathered their weapons and then quietly gather her own knives.

They didn’t notice her presence at first, as she used her well-learned skills to ghost into the room, and find an out of the way place to settle herself. The first time (or six), Rory absolutely did _not_ startle when he looked up from whatever gun he was working on to see Sara silently sitting not far from Snart or him, swiftly honing her knives. After a while though, both of them became accustomed to the blonde working not far from them.

It wasn’t long after that the whistling started up again.

Snart set his gun down and glared at Sara as he realized that once again the assassin had somehow managed to get _both_ of them to change their tune. “Lance,” he growled.

Her smile wasn’t exactly innocent, but it wasn’t quite as twisted as it had been in the past. “What? Did you think I was always a cold-blooded ninja assassin?” Sara asked with a smile. “I watched those movies, too.”

“We are _not_ going to continue _that_ song,” he replied.

Sara’s smile widened and she whistled a few notes of _I’ll Make a Man Out of You_ again. The only response from both men were twin glares.


End file.
